Editing Guidelines
Resources for new (and old) editors to create and edit articles. Remember that this is a wikia originally meant for Dragon Nest SEA, and as such the articles should be written with SEA terminology and descriptions in mind. Localization variants go into the Template:Localization-Infobox. Getting Started When starting an article, use your own profile to work on the draft. This way other users won't touch your article which could cause conflict saving your progress, and potentially lose it all. Just take this URL and replace "YourUserName" and "YourArticleName" with the actual names: http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/User:YourUserName/YourArticleName When you are done, rename the article to: http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/YourArticleName Another alternative is using the Template:Work-In-Progress. Just start anywhere you want and copy and paste the code into the top of your article: This template is useful for working in long edits too. Templates *Template to create a skill page *Template to create a character page *Template to list the localization differences Categories Please be careful when writting down the Categories. There's no easy way to move articles from one category to another so having articles in the wrong category can mean several hours of work tidying everything up again. Wikia differentiates words between capital letters and lowercase so even a mistaken lowercase can accidentally create a new category. Skill Categories *Every skill belongs to Category:Skills *Instant skills are skills that are activated using a quickslot, basically every skill with a blue or purple icon. These go in the Category:Active Skills. **We don't name them "Instant Skills" to not get them messed up with EX Instant. *Category:Passive Skills are those that work in the background and can be activated using clicks, the spacebar, or just by paying the skill fee. Basically every skill with a yellow icon, including Category:Class Mastery Skills. Category:EX Skills, which have pink icons go here too. *Category:Buff Skills and Category:Debuff Skills are for skills that apply buff and debuffs, that's it. Anything that does that regardless if it's passive, instant, etc. go here. *Throw the skill into it's respective element categories: Category:Light Attribute Skills, Category:Dark Attribute Skills, Category:Ice Attribute Skills and Category:Fire Attribute Skills. **Any skill without attribute goes into Category:Neutral Skills. Galleries Settings for galleries is 200px, gallery position center, columns fit to page, spacing small, and Crop photos to make them all square. Previously it was 100px but it's too small, will eventually change old articles to 200px. Tables The table used in skill articles like Aerial Wild Shot and Arrow Storm is the one that must be used in skill pages. The previous table used is clunky and a lot of old articles need to have it replaced. Resources Media *Category:Skill Icons *Category:Class Icons *Our official Youtube Channel. Always use videos from this source. Many of our videos were taken from third party sources which we have no control over, so those videos need to be replaced with the ones of our channel. Fanart is strictly prohibited. In Category:Images you can find more pictures you can use to illustrate your articles, if needed. Information *You can find the skill descriptions and names in the DNSEA Skill Sim. Examples of what a "good article" should look like *Aerial Wild Shot *Velskud All old and newly created pages should follow the same arrangement. Ignore the old skill infobox, it's broken. If you see a page still using it, swap it for the newer one. Category:Site maintenance